Template talk:H1Warlock
Sometimes I wonder, if I have some sort of eye disease or somebody else too bright monitor :) --Silesian (talk) 17:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :I really don't know why people don't just use the SL template I made for just such an occasion wherein colors that are being used (for whatever reason) clash with link colors and make things unreadable. You can make the whole text white and avoid this issue entirely. See also: my H2 nav templates. 17:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, after the unification, the navboxes will have same colors, so after all, it's not so important. --Silesian (talk) 17:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I don't see the point in that. I mean, sure, it's a better system than what we have now, but it seems like it's just the opposite extreme. Now, I agree that the color choices should be sensible, but I don't think limiting it to just one color makes sense. Maybe one color for a faction, or a set of colors to choose from, but not one lone color. 17:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::And why sets of colors for? Do you really think, that readers orient themselves with colors? (Look. Brown! This must be Warlock! Whoohoo.) And we end like Yog (scroll to the end). --Silesian (talk) 17:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Do you really think that they don't? This is especially the case when factions have easily defined colors, such as in IV where the background for every hero depicts his or her faction of choice through color. Even if you don't remember the exact name for the faction you're looking for there, you would easily be able to identify which you were looking for if you held up a selection of faction colors for them. 17:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, person who reads Gremlin (H5) article will be really surprised that the navbox down there is about Academy creatures. He identifies it by color! --Silesian (talk) 17:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :There's no need to be that way. All I'm saying is that the use of color helps to clearly define different templates, even templates of the same name and different games, where there might be no better easy indicator to help one sort between them. It certainly doesn't hurt anything, unless the colors used are godawful, and then there are problems. If you pick a color, and it's fitting, and you stick with it, then the only situation wherein problems arise is as you mentioned, where a number of templates with clashing colors accrue on the same page. Aside from that, there's no real harm in it, I wouldn't say. 17:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Only (very slight) advantage of different colors heading for n-boxes is, when it is used on different kind of templates. E.g. heroes could be teal, creatures magenta and so on. Or different games (as you marked). There is no advantage in one color for one fraction. Why blue for Academy in H5? If I remembered corectly, Academy (aka Silver Cities) was represented by orange. Blue was in H4. --Silesian (talk) 17:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I never said the current choices were ideal. Conveniently, Ubisoft has chosen to give us official colors for every faction in their continuity, so if we decided to go with colors for factions, they've given us options there. 17:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC)